No Show
No Show is a Yggdrasil player that acted as one of seven leaders of Jaded Hearts. She was the Lady of Envy; a branch of Jade that supervised information gathering and other subterfuge. Appearance Thanks to her levels in the Job Class True Fey, No Show had the ability to Shapeshift. Which makes narrowing down her appearance all but impossible. However, her usual guise was normally the form of an old withered crone of a woman. Her posture was nearly always slouched, with at least one hand resting at the base of her spin while the majority of her weight rested on her walking staff. Her garb was simple and plain. Cheap fabrics were a major, as were the colors brown and black for her shirt and trousers. A faded red scarf was typically around her neck, protecting her from the cold. Personality "Honestly, attacking an old lady's blind spot. Did your parents not raise you right?" No Show is the A-typical grandmother. She dotes over those who are to be her underlings, supporting and training them to the best of her abilities. She is nurturing and kind spirited, often rewarding those who learn valuable intel, but at the same time delivers swift and unwarranted punishments onto those she feels are lacking in their "chores". Background Despite how her avatar appeared, No Show was a teenager in high school. She loved to hear gossip and above all eavesdrop on everyone around her. Abilities and Powers As both a Witch and a Hag No Show possessed an astounding amount of mana at her level of 81. The witch class revolved around cursing and hexing opponents from extreme distances. While the Fey-Touched and the proceeding classes that follow it focus on the manipulation of nature and summoning of nature-based spirits and other fey. As a Seer she has the ability of Premonitions and a permanent boost to all of her divination and information magic she casts. To qualify for this class, she had to remove her right eye; giving herself a permanent penalty to perception checks. Among the Seven leaders of Jaded Hearts she was ranked fifth in terms of raw physical power and second in how much mana she possessed. Racial Classes * Fey-Touched (10) ** Changeling (15) *** True Fey (15) **** Archfey (Uns''eelie Court')''' (5) ***** Hag (5) Job Classes * Witch (10) ** Seer (5) * Maid (10) ** Mother Hen (5) * Cook (1) Spells Seek Out - an information gathering spell which the caster briefly describes their target and anyone in the general vicinity is shown to the caster in the nearest reflective surface. Entangle - sending a surge of primal magic into the earth, the caster can animate and create new or present vines within the soil to do their bidding. Baleful Polymorph - forcibly transform a creature into something else, can be made permanent, decided upon casting of spell. Truth - the caster is capable of reading any written word in any language and understand it. Speak with Animals - as the name suggests, the caster can understand and speak with animals of any type. Mind Spike - infest a targeted creature's mind with divination magic, the creature suffers consistent psychic damage and is incapable of being hidden from the caster while the two are on the same plane. Divination - a more accurate spell than Seek Out. Commune with Nature - entering a trance, the witch is capable of learning what transpired at their location. Telepathic Bond - create a telepathic link between six to ten willing people. This link is two way and once under the effect of the spell no range limit appears to exist. Disintegrate - one of the few offensive spells given to a Witch is in fact one of the strongest in Yggdrasil. This spell, if it connects with it's target not only disassembles the molecules but also destroys the gear as well. Summon Dryads I - summon a pair of Dryads from the nearest tree. They are bound to these trees for as long as they are summoned. While bound they can merge with them and observe the world around them, invisible to all who are unaware of their presence. Summon Nymphs II - summon a trio of nymphs to charm and confuse your foes. Skills Strangle - a Hag skill which allows the user to grapple a target by the neck, strangling them. While strangled, magic casters are unable to cast spells. Hexing Doll - filled with bones and soil from a recently dug grave. Add a possession of the target you wish to Hex. Like a scrap of cloth, hair, drop of blood or a beloved item. What is done to the doll is also done to the person. To break the hex, the doll must to affected by either a high level remove curse spell or submerged in holy water and diamond dust. Under no circumstance should the doll be destroyed before hand. Puppeteer - a more powerful variant of the Hexing Doll skill. Puppeteer allows the effects of Hexing doll effect multiple targets. Passive Skills Hag's Bargain - an Archfey is transformed into a Hag. They become immune to all non-magical damage that isn't Cold Iron and can't be effected by spells or effects that impede their mobility. Coven - if another Hag or Witch class is near No Show, both of their abilities are boosted. A Fey's Regret - to maintain the effect of Hag's Bargain and retain the levels they have in the Hag prestige class, one must perform a black rite and consume the flesh of a young humanoid once every eve of their transformation. If not completed they lose access to the Hag prestige class and relative skills and abilities and revert back to an Archfey of their respected court. In game play terms in Yggdrasil, she routinely had to actively hunt down NPC's to devour them. Mother Hen - allows the user to properly handle and supervise children. Familiar - a familiar acted as both a scout and guardian while the witch is amid her trances. No Show's familiar was a giant Dire-Wolf called Fenrir. Main Equipment Mr Quackers Divine-class: a staff of wood with it's head shaped to resemble a duck. It allows the owner to summon a Walking Hut at will. Peering into the lone gem serving as the "ducks" eye, one can counter scry on those attempting to spy on them. Cooking Kit Rare-class: a witch's cooking kit, filled with an assortment of herbs, brews and other elixirs they need to concoct their baking goods. Magic Broom Rare-class: a wildly broom that has semi-sentients. If mastered, it allows it's owner the power of flight. (currently in her room at Helios) Relationships Envy Branch No Show acted as a Mother Hen towards her subordinates and rewarded them highly upon learning valuable intel. She was also very stern in her disciplines should one of her "children" be slacking in their "chores". Trivia No Show based the theme of her character on Baba Yaga folk lore. Fenrir is from Norse Mythology and the son of Loki and Angrboda.Category:Player Character Category:YGGDRASIL Characters Category:Magic Caster Category:Jaded Hearts